


Tasty

by Corellias_Dream



Series: Playtime [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Blindfolded, Chocolate, Edible, F/M, M/M, Multi-way fun, Wedge likes to be displayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corellias_Dream/pseuds/Corellias_Dream
Summary: Wedge has discovered that he likes being a sex toy for others. Hobbie finds a sweet way of showing him off at the sex club
Series: Playtime [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717042
Kudos: 5





	Tasty

Wedge shivered slightly as he slowly followed Hobbie into the room. The shiver wasn’t because of the temperature, though he was naked except for nerf-hide cuffs on his wrists and ankles, and a blindfold; the room was warm enough. The shiver was in anticipation of what would soon be happening to him. They advanced several steps before Hobbie halted, tightening his grip on Wedge’s shoulder to signal the stop.

“Ready for this ?” Hobbie’s warm hand slid down Wedge’s flank.

“Yes.”

“You look ready.”

Wedge gasped softly as Hobbie’s hand briefly caressed his semi-hard cock.

Soon there would be other hands touching him; the hands of strangers, people he would never see. Hobbie took his left arm and raised it above shoulder height, fastening the cuff to something. A few moments later, Wedge’s right arm was fastened in the same way. Whatever he was fixed to wasn’t rigid, but moved like a rope or chain. Wedge shifted his weight to his right foot to allow Hobbie to pull his left leg out sideways. When that ankle was secured, his right leg was moved and fixed too. Wedge stood spread-eagled, limbs stretched but not uncomfortable. His whole body was on display, every part of him easily accessible. The heavy throb of his pulse quickened and his cock grew harder.

Wedge could imagine how he looked; a beautiful sex toy being offered for play. As much as he enjoyed the intimacy of sex with someone he cared for, he also loved to serve as an anonymous object of pleasure. There was an ego-boost in knowing that strangers desired him, and satisfaction in pleasing them, and he also found a release in being passive. In his daily life, Wedge made endless decisions and took responsibility for the lives of others. In the sex clubs, he could give all that up. Others decided who fucked him, how he was fucked and when he came. All he had to do was enjoy and be enjoyed.

“You look very tempting.” Hobbie’s hands slid down Wedge’s back and over the curves of his arse. “Almost good enough to eat.”

“Only almost ?” Wedge queried. “You don’t have cannibal fantasies ?”

Hobbie chuckled softly from a few feet away.

“I’m sure your arse would make some very tasty steaks,” he said. “But I’d rather keep you alive and have your warm, writhing body to fuck.”

Wedge heard a soft sound that reminded him oddly of the seal on a self-heating ration pack being broken.

“The problem with snuff and cannibalism fetishes is that they’re so final.” Hobbie’s voice was closer again. “Some people get a real kick from the idea of being beheaded, for example, but it’s a kick you can only experience once.”

“True,” Wedge agreed. His next words halted as he felt something warm on his shoulders. He tensed momentarily as warm, thick liquid was poured across his shoulders and then onto his face. As it trickled down his throat, chest and back, Wedge was enveloped in the rich scent of chocolate.

“Now that’s definitely good enough to eat.” Hobbie sounded deeply satisfied with his work. “I’d better let the guests in while it’s still warm. The safe word is dessert; I’ll see you later.”

“Enjoy yourself,” Wedge said, as a trickle of chocolate slid into the corner of his mouth. He licked it up, savouring the taste, and wondered what Hobbie would be doing while he was being played with in here. There were plenty of other options in the sex club, from a straightforward bar, to holoshows, private rooms and party rooms.

As Wedge waited, the warm chocolate slid further down his lithe body, rounding his navel and slipping between the cheeks of his arse. He was tempted to try licking some off his shoulder, but didn’t want to spoil his appearance. Passive toys didn’t start trying to enjoy themselves. A few moments later the door hissed open again. There were voices, male and female, exclaiming with enthusiasm and admiration. Wedge felt a delicious fear as they surrounded him. He could hear voices, their bare feet on the floor, but he could see nothing. He didn’t even know how many of them there were. They were looking at him, at his chest, his arse, his erect cock, all dripping with chocolate. Every inch of him was exposed to their eyes and their hands. He was defenceless against whatever they wanted to do to him.

Wedge twitched as a finger slid across his back. There were a small sucking sound.

“Delicious.” A woman’s voice, sweet and high pitched.

“The chocolate, or the toy ?” A man’s voice; a clipped, Core-worlds accent.

“Both.” This voice was also male, and very close to Wedge’s right ear.

He shivered as a tongue touched him just under the corner of the jaw. It licked along the line of his jaw and there was the smacking sound of chocolate being taken into the mouth and swallowed. This seemed to break the spell. Suddenly he was being touched all over. Hands, lips, tongues; all caressing and exploring him. Wedge sighed with pleasure, then gasped a little. A tongue was working in long, sensuous sweeps across his back. There was warm breath on his throat as someone delicately lipped chocolate from the sensitive skin there. Someone on his other side was licking chocolate from his face. Their tongue chased a trickle into his open mouth and they shared a sweet kiss.

There were hands on his upper thigh, steadying him as another tongue worked its way over his buttocks. Another mouth was cleaning his stomach and something – arm or chest maybe – bumped against his hard cock. Wedge whimpered, shuddering under the onslaught of touch. All around he could hear murmurs of pleasure and appreciation. A hand slid up his inner thigh, making his heart race, but bypassed his groin. Wedge groaned in frustration as the hand moved onto his hip. Someone chuckled softly.

A tongue flickered back and forth over the hard nub of his nipple. As Wedge shivered, another mouth sucked on the other nipple. He made a low gasp, writhing in the bonds that held him splayed out. Hands stroked from hips to the front and inside of his thighs, fingertips skirting his aching balls. His moan was stifled by a deep, chocolatey kiss. Wedge welcomed the tongue into his mouth, liking the feeling of being taken by it. The multiple hands and tongues that worked on him turned his whole body into one sex organ. Chest, back and thighs all sent their messages of pleasure; his nipples were bright pinpoints of sensation among the rest. His balls and cock ached to be touched but his sweet torturers found it more amusing to leave them alone.

They touched him everywhere else, cleaning the chocolate from his body with their mouths. A slippery, chocolatey finger was pushed into his open mouth and Wedge sucked on it eagerly. Other fingers traced the curve where his thighs met his torso and along the delicate skin between his arse cheeks. A slick fingertip brushed lightly over his anus and Wedge jerked, pulling futilely on the ropes that held him in place. He was whimpering, pleading for stronger contact.

“I think our dessert is longing to be eaten,” said the sweet, female voice.

“Yes; please !” Wedge begged.

“I like watching him writhe,” said the clipped voice.

Again, fingers brushed tantalizingly close to Wedge’s balls.

“He does make a very nice holo,” said the female voice, from a few feet away.

The touching and kissing stopped. Wedge drew a deep breath, his body relaxing slightly.

“Yes, you can get a good perspective on his lines from here.” Another male voice, near the woman.

“It’s an exceptional view from here.” This voice was behind Wedge. “I’ve rarely seen such a well-shaped arse and the pose is exquisite.”

Wedge heard soft footsteps as someone moved behind him.

“Oh, yes.” It was the woman’s voice. “Very pert and tight. You could quite legitimately frame that and display it as art.”

“That would be a waste. I’d rather play with it.”

It was a sentiment Wedge wholly agreed with. His body was still tingling, longing for touch. Concentrating on the conversation behind him, he started when a tongue flicked over his left nipple. A low voice chuckled, and the tongue darted out to the other nipple. Wedge whimpered, a sound that was quickly hushed by a mouth pressing against his own. There were hands and mouths on him again, on his nipples, throat and inner thighs. His body responded quickly, the intensity building, but his tormentors refused to fulfil his needs. Wedge groaned in frustration, his chest heaving as he sucked in air for his strained body. His cock was hard and throbbing; it wouldn’t take much more to push him over the edge.

“Aaaah.” The sound hissed out of him as a hand expertly grasped the base of his penis and squeezed.

The delirious intensity decreased. Wedge took a deep breath, then lost it suddenly as a warm hand closed on his balls.

“Ooh, look. There’s still some chocolate on this.” It was the woman’s voice.

A moment later, moist lips slid over the end of his cock. Wedge moaned as he was taken further into her mouth, her tongue caressing his shaft. The moan became more of a squeak as a finger pressed firmly against his anus. His head tilted back, his mouth opening wide in response to the double sensations coming from cock and arse. The finger slipped inside him, gently stretching and rubbing.

Wedge’s legs buckled; he let himself hang from the wrist cuffs as they began working him faster. He couldn’t tell if there were one or two tongues teasing his nipples; there were so many other sensations overwhelming him. Someone was supporting the back of his head as their tongue plundered his mouth. A hot mouth and tongue were working his cock. Fingers in his arse filled him and set fire to his prostrate. He was completely at their mercy as they overloaded his body with pleasure.

His body twitched and jerked in its bonds. Wedge’s breath came in short gasps as the delirium rose. He thought he was about to come, then the mouth released his cock. He moaned as the intensity faded, then a moment later he was swallowed again. The sensations built up, every muscle taut, then the fingers slid out of his arse. Wedge almost wailed in frustration as his climax slipped away again. He’d barely sucked in another breath before the fingers were filling him once more.

Powerful sensations rushed through his body, flooding his brain. Wedge was hardly conscious of himself, only of what he felt. He was writhing without knowing it, unaware of the erotic display he made. Brain and body seemed to be melting in the heat of sensation. He felt as though he were rushing headlong towards a waterfall, but didn’t know how far away it was. There seemed to be roaring in his ears. He was approaching the edge – any moment he would be tipping over – nearly there – nearly there !

Wedge came hard, his body spasming and his head jerking backwards and forwards. After the first throes, he limply by his wrists, sobbing for breath and moaning faintly. There were gentle kisses on his shoulders and back, and murmurs of thanks. He rather dimly heard the door hiss open and shut and the room went quiet. With an effort, Wedge managed to get his weight back on his feet and take the strain off his shoulders.

His head was almost clear again when the door opened. He heard Hobbie chuckle.

“I hear you made an excellent show.”

Wedge swallowed. “I hope they enjoyed it as much as I did.”

Hobbie’s hand caressed his cheek. “From first glance, I think they got all the chocolate off.”

A moment later, Wedge felt Hobbie’s hands on his ankle. His legs were released first, so he could balance himself better, then his arms were freed. Wedge groaned as he lowered his stiff arms. He blinked as Hobbie took the blindfold off.

“All right ?” Hobbie asked.

“Yes.” Wedge cautiously worked his shoulders around. In spite of the discomfort, which he knew would soon pass, he found himself grinning widely. “That was so…intense. Thanks for setting it up.”

Hobbie’s long face broadened into a smile. “That’s OK. I like pimping you out.”

Wedge swung his arms and stretched out his legs.

“What have you been up to ?” he asked.

“I found something to do.”

“Or someone to do ?” Wedge glanced about.

The room wasn’t large, but aside from the space with the restraints he’d been attached to, there was a low, wide mattress to one side, with cushions and light covers.

“What about the people who came to play with me ?” Wedge asked. “They gave me a great orgasm but none of them came while they were in here.”

“You might have been covered in chocolate, but you were their starter, not dessert,” Hobbie said. “Playing with you was the warm-up. Now they’ve gone off to enjoy themselves, and each other, in other rooms. I’m surprised some of them made it out of this room first, to be honest.”

Wedge smiled. “That’s good.” He paused and looked more closely at Hobbie.

Hobbie looked back, a little puzzled. Wedge suddenly grabbed the back of his neck and hauled him in for a thorough kiss. When he let go, he said.

“Chocolate; you taste of chocolate !”

Hobbie wriggled free. “I spilled some on my hand when I was pouring it on you. I licked it off !”

“You’ve got chocolate smeared on your chin. And I can tell when you’re lying, Hobbs.” Wedge’s voice dropped into his ‘commanding officer’ tones. “I can see a bit more there, on your shoulder,” he added, prodding Hobbie’s right shoulder.

Hobbie stared back defiantly, then he slumped slightly.

“I was going to leave,” he said. “But then when I looked at you displayed there, all dripping with chocolate…I wanted my share.” The smile returned. “I got it, too.”

Wedge couldn’t exactly be cross with him for his deception. Hobbie had been one of those who’d brought him to a state of exquisite arousal and given him a terrific orgasm. Thinking of that made him realize something.

“The other people in here – they’re all off somewhere having great sex. You’ve played with me, but no one’s done the same for you.”

Hobbie ran his hand over the smear of chocolate on his chin.

“I’ve had a good time,” he said.

Wedge grinned. “I can help you to have an even better one.” He pushed Hobbie towards the mattress. “Fuck, fucked or sucked ?”

“I can only choose one ?” Hobbie asked plaintively.

Wedge laughed as he tackled Hobbie to the floor. “Greedy.”

“But you’re so tasty,” was Hobbie’s justification.


End file.
